


Abandon

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Michael, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael can't find Adam, he panics and fears the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon

Adam finds himself with an armful of sobbing Michael the moment he walks through the door. “I-I t-thought you were gone f-forever,” Michael whimpers. “I thought that you’d gotten tired of me and left,” he wails.

 

“Mika, you know I’d never leave you,” Adam soothes. He lowers himself into a nearby chair and pulls Michael down with him. “I was only gone for a few minutes. I needed to go to the store. I’d never walk out on you like that. You should know better than to think that by now.”

 

Michael shudders. “I’m sorry,” he sobs. “Please don’t be mad at me! I didn’t mean to think that you left, it’s just that you weren’t there when I woke up or anywhere in the bunker and I panicked and Lulu tried to tell me where you were, but I was too upset to listen and then you didn’t come back for so _long_ and-” The rest of his tirade is mumbled by a gentle kiss.

 

Adam pulls away when Michael stops trying to speak. “Shh. No more tears, Mika. I know that you thought I left, but I _didn’t_ and I’m here now, so there’s no reason for you to be upset, okay?”

 

Michael whimpers. “I was s-scared,” he whispers.

 

Adam melts at his words. “I know, angel. I know what it’s like to be scared and not have anyone around to comfort you, or to be scared and not have the right person around to comfort you. You can cry if you need to, but I want you to get it all out now so we can have a happy day, okay, Mika?”

 

Michael hiccups and leans forward to rest his forehead against Adam’s shoulder. “H-hold me,” he begs.

 

Adam wraps his arms around the archangel and pulls him close. “Always.”


End file.
